


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by Vav



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vav/pseuds/Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of Arin & Suzy's wedding. And people usually hook up at weddings, right? So why is Dan leaving without a hot piece of ass to take back to his place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I came across some Hanson wedding pictures again, which inspired me to write a little oneshot! It's dialogue-heavy because dialogue is the BEST. I LIVE FOR DIALOGUE. But yeah. I hope you guys like it :-)

Barry had cried. He wasn't ashamed of it, either, even though Dan _had_ made fun of him for it. Suzy just looked so goddamn beautiful and happy, and he couldn't help his heart from bursting with joy for her. He had never felt so much happiness for another person in his entire life. His best friend had finally gotten married, and everything just seemed right in the world. Most of the wedding guests had filed out of the museum by midnight, but close friends and family stayed to help clean up and pack decorations into cars. 

Dan was displeased. Not about the wedding, of course not. He couldn't have been happier for the couple; a broad smile was plastered on his face the whole night, and every time he looked over at Arin and Suzy during the reception party, his eyes filled with joyous tears. He couldn't let them free, of course, after giving Barry shit for crying during the ceremony. The decorations were unique and amazing, the food was great, and Dan had a relatively good time. But he was disappointed that he wasn't going home with anybody besides his roommate. He had previously been to four real weddings in his adult life, and had taken girls back to his apartment or hotel room after the night was over for the attendees. No girls had gotten tipsy enough to hit on him, so he was forced to retreat to his car with Barry after giving hugs and kisses to the happy new couple.

"What are you so happy about?" Dan asked the smiling Barry as he hopped in the passenger seat of his own car. Barry was better at navigating the downtown streets at night, and just a better highway driver in general, so Danny always let him drive after sunset, no matter whose car they had taken.

"I'm just happy for them," Barry responded. They clicked their seatbelts before Barry started the car. "It's not every day that two of your best friends get married." Dan nodded and tapped the window glass with the back of his fingers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, man," Danny started, breathing heavily out through his nose in slight frustration. "I just...Weddings are the occasions in which people are supposed to hook up! And here I am. Sitting in my shitty car. Going home with my roommate. Not a hot girl. And it's super lame." Barry didn't take offense to that. He knew Dan didn't really think he was super lame, so he just nodded.

"I take it you've hooked up at a wedding before?" Barry questioned, checking both ways before pulling right out of the parking lot. Dan's fingers stopped tapping the glass, and he clasped his hands in his lap.

"Like, a jizzillion times, yeah!" Dan retorted angrily. Of course, he wasn't angry at his adorable roommate in his adorable bow tie, but rather the situation. "But everyone at this one was either family or a too-close friend of Arin or Suz. Like, have the heart to invite some random acquaintances, you know?"

"Uh-huh," Barry laughed to himself. Danny always made him laugh with the trivial things he decided to get "mad" about. 

"And the few viable women there either had dates or had no interest in a sexy thing like me," Dan continued. "Like, all I wanna do is continue on the tradition of boning after a wedding." This put Barry into a fit of giggles as they got on the freeway, making Danny laugh as well. He had these cocky, narcissistic moments, but he wasn't completely serious. He  _was_ Danny Sexbang, after all, but he was also Danny Avidan, the sweetest, most caring person in the goddamn universe. 

"There's always gonna be another wedding," Barry suggested with a shrug. He gave Dan a reassuring grin before focusing his eyes back on the road.

"What about you, Bar?" Danny asked, eliciting a hum from the other in response. "Don't you think it would've been nice to take one of those girls home?"

"Eh, none of them really caught my eye," Barry admitted. A lot of the women at the wedding were very, very pretty, but they were either too "unique" for his tastes, or had a weirdly uptight and stoic persona. Plus, he was there for Arin and Suzy, not the other guests. Dan nodded to himself and looked out the window before he got another thought in his head.

"What about the guys?" Dan proposed innocently from the passenger seat. Barry looked over at his calm face for a solid second.

"What about them?"

"Did you see any there that you liked?" Dan clarified. He stared at Barry's face, illuminated by the gross, dim light posts that lined the freeway. He watched him swallow, and the guy almost looked nervous. Barry looked over at him again, his eyebrows knitted. "It's totally okay if you did, man. It's just a question."

"They weren't really my type, either," Barry mumbled, taking one hand off the wheel to rub his forehead. Danny grinned from ear to ear, clapping his hands together once.

"I fucking knew it," he beamed, shifting in his seat so his back was against the door. Barry gripped the steering wheel tighter. "If it makes you feel any better, they weren't my type either."

"How could you possibly just  _know_ that?" the younger man asked. Barry had never brought a guy home. But, then again, he had never brought home a girl, either. Dan reached over and flicked his bow tie with one finger, then raised an eyebrow. "Bow ties have no sexuality! I wore this because it made me look cute."

"Damn right it did," Dan agreed. He noticed Barry's face turn red, even in the near-darkness. 

"Wait, you didn't look at my web browser history, did you?" Barry half-joked, hoping to take some of the pressure off of himself.

"No, but that's the first thing I'm doing when we get home," Danny retorted, rubbing his hands together. He made a mental note to actually do that one day when Barry goes out. "Barry, please, it's called an incognito tab. Be civil."

"You said the guys weren't your type either," Barry mentioned. "Were you joking? Or are you into guys, too?"

"No, I meant that," Dan answered honestly. "Most of those guys looked duller than these street lights. Some of them were damn handsome, but I need someone interesting when it comes to the bone zone. But, Barry Kramer, if those guys weren't your type, then what  _is_ your type? For guys, at least? Who's your Prince Charming?"

"Uh," Barry started before Danny reached over to fix the bow tie he had previously messed up. "Well, he'd be taller than me. Which is easy to do, since I'm pretty hobbit-esque." Dan chuckled at that. "Umm, he'd have a nice smile and a nice laugh." Barry's words were slow and hesitant, still unsure if Dan was serious about the whole into-dudes thing. "He'd be funny but laugh at my jokes even if they aren't as funny as his."

"Barry, you're a goddamn gem. You're hilarious; if someone doesn't laugh at your jokes there's something wrong with them and I won't allow them in my house."

"Oh, thanks," Barry smiled and continued. "Uh, he'd be completely obsessed with video games." Danny made a noise of overwhelming approval, nodding his head rapidly. "He'd cook for me sometimes. Maybe older than me, I dunno, that doesn't really matter. Steady job, nice body, good in bed, the usual, you know." Barry changed lanes to give the car behind him a chance to zoom past at roughly 85 mph. 

"This is so much better than bringing a girl back, honestly," Dan admitted. "Thank you for being open with me about this stuff, man, really. It means a lot."

"Well, I didn't really have a choice. You would extract the information from me sooner or later."

"Yeah, but still. Thanks," Dan smiled earnestly. Barry was a little ball of sunshine and insecurity, so the fact that he was being so open about his newly revealed bisexuality was a big step.

"What about your Prince Charming?" Barry asked, letting his right hand fall to his lap, loosening his grip on the wheel with his other hand.

"Oh, I don't really know if I have a Prince Charming," Danny answered. "I don't really see any guy being in a fairy-tale kind of love with me. But there was one guy at the wedding who I totally wanted to bang. Just too intimidated by him, and he was probably straight." Barry nodded in understanding.

"It wasn't Ross?"

"Barry Kramer, shut your filthy whore mouth!" Danny shouted. "I don't want to fuck Ross! Besides, Ross is  _definitely..._ married."

"Alright, alright," Barry chuckled. He rubbed at his stubble-free jaw and yawned.

"I'm really going to check your browser history when we get home," Dan threatened. 

"Okay, dad," Barry retorted, unfazed by Danny's threatening tone. "I know how to use a fucking incognito window, thank you very much."

"Right, so your hot roommate doesn't just happen to stumble across all the gay porn you watch?" Dan laughed to himself, but he obviously struck a nerve with Barry, who gripped the wheel tightly with both hands again. "Oh, sorry, dude, I was just making a joke."

"No, no, that's exactly the reason, though," Barry replied, flashing Dan a brief, amused smile. That made Danny's insides twist up into several different kinds of knots. His mind started to imagine Barry laying in bed late at night, headphones in, eyes glued to his laptop screen, mouth biting the knuckles of one hand while the other was stroking himself. That was an image he needed to get rid of before things got awkward and he got a perfectly-good-reason boner. They exited the freeway after a minute or two more of driving waaaaay above the speed limit. Well, if you considered 78 mph waaaaay above the speed limit.

After a few minutes of city driving, with utterances of "I can't believe you didn't tell me until now," and the like from Danny, they pulled up to their house. They both exited the vehicle, and Barry locked the car before handing the keys back to Dan. He started to work on undoing his bow tie, while Dan undid yet another button on his black shirt, exposing his chest and the smattering of hair there to the cool night air. 

"So, who was the guy you wanted to bang? From the wedding?" Barry asked curiously as they made their way up to the front door. "Was it like a relative or something? Were you creepin'?"

"No, no," Danny smiled. "He was...just, super sexy. To me, at least." They reached the door and Barry fished around in his pocket until he found the key. Before he could reach to put it in the lock, Dan intercepted, blocking the entire doorway. "He's the kind of guy who doesn't know he's delicious, but he's totally delicious. Or maybe he knows he's delicious, I don't know." Dan's eyes kept flicking down to Barry's lips, which were parted in slight confusion. "I've met him before. He's a friend of Arin and Suzy's, so, yeah. He had...let's see...dark hair and the most beautiful green eyes, god..."

"Well, what's his name? Maybe I know him, too," Barry said, tilting his head to the side and cocking an eyebrow. Danny snatched the key out of his hand and turned to open the door. Once open, he grabbed Barry by the wrist and led him inside. Barry closed the door behind him and flipped the lights on before Dan had him pinned against the wall beside the door, hands on the wall on either side of him.

"His name? His name is Barry  _fucking_ Kramer," Dan smirked, his lips ghosting close to his roommate's. His pupils were so blown out from the darkness and the want that Barry could hardly see the chocolate irises he loved so much. Barry smirked in return. He wasn't rejecting Dan's words, wasn't struggling to get out of his grasp, so a wave of relief came over him as he realized that maybe the younger man wanted him just as much. His lips were right by Barry's ear now. "You have  _no idea_ how much I've wanted you. Especially tonight. Your ass looks amazing in those pants, by the way."

"Well, you have  _no idea_ how hard I got when you came out of your room wearing that all-black suit," Barry replied in an equally low tone. He ran his hands up and down Dan's partially-uncovered chest. Damn, Barry's voice was sexy like that. Barry's voice was always sexy, but the roughness of his voice in that moment sent blood rushing straight to Dan's cock. His whole body was wired, and he couldn't get enough of the other's hands all over him. Danny snaked a hand down between Barry's legs and palmed his hardening cock through his slacks. "Hnnghuh-"

"You're so fucking hot," the taller man whispered, almost inaudible. 

"So, are we calling it a night?" Barry teased, hesitantly thrusting up into Dan's touch and groaning lowly. He brought his hands up to Dan's neck and shoulders before moving in to kiss him gently on the lips. 

"If by 'calling it a night' you mean 'fucking until the sun comes up,' then yes, yes we are," Danny replied before attacking Barry's lips with a hungry kiss. Barry moaned lowly again. "Now let's get to a bed before those noises you're making make me cum in my pants." Dan pulled Barry to the first bedroom they could get to, which so happened to be Barry's. He shut the door hard before shoving Barry onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

\---

Danny awoke to the ring of the doorbell. He opened his eyes and assessed the situation. He was in Barry's bed, stark naked, and Barry himself was sleeping soundly next to him. The last thing he remembered was resting his head on the other's chest and closing his eyes to go to sleep. Barry's chest had been very soft and nice and warm and sturdy, but he supposed he rolled over sometime in the middle of the night, because no way he would have consciously separated himself from Barry's also-naked body. 

The doorbell rang again, and there was a pounding on the door.

"Shit," Dan mumbled, trying to be as quiet as possible as he stood up from the bed. He found his boxers on the floor and threw them on, followed by a dark blue sweater that was not even close to being his, but it was in a fresh laundry basket on the floor at the foot of the bed, so he figured it was okay to wear. It was long enough, but a bit baggy, and it smelled like pure Barry Kramer, which made Dan smile before heading out of the room.

"You left this," the familiar voice spoke the second Dan even cracked the front door open a little bit. It was Ross, his left hand lazily holding out a cell phone as he texted on his own phone in his right. He finally looked up at Danny and laughed. "Jesus, your hair is fucked up."

"Thanks," Danny retorted sarcastically, snatching his phone out of his friend's hand. Ross then noticed the shirt Dan was wearing and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Isn't that Barry's sweater?" Ross asked, pocketing his phone and crossing his arms. 

"No," Dan said very quickly and very defensively. "Well, yes, but it was the only thing I could find. I didn't wanna answer the door topless. Please, Ross, I am no wanton." Ross snickered and grabbed his car keys off his belt loop.

"Whatever, I gotta go," he shrugged, nodding toward his car parked on the street with Holly inside. "Tell Barry to lay off the hickeys, yeah?"

Dan's eyes widened as Ross retreated, and it took him a second to snap out of shock before he slammed the door and rushed to the nearest mirror. Yeah, he probably should have thrown a hoodie on or something. There were red and purple marks covering both sides of his neck, as well as some pretty obvious bite marks. He couldn't even bring himself to be mortified at the fact that Ross knew he and Barry fucked each others' brains out the night before (well, maybe not in such terms). He made his way back to the bedroom, where Barry was awake and getting dressed, and congratulated him on his skillful mouth before asking when he'd get the pleasure of meeting with it again. This time, Barry pushed Danny onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos or a comment if you liked it, or ring me over on tumblr (lokisbutt)! Feedback is what keeps me going; well, that and the sheer cuteness of this pairing <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
